Holiday Fever
by Disturbed Gwendolyn
Summary: J/7 femslash. The rest of the crew excluding Seven of Nine, are enjoying a holiday on a planet. A lonely Janeway comes to realise that her feelings toward Seven are more than that of a mentor and must learn to face them.
1. Shoreleave

**Disclaimer 1#: **I do not own any of the rights to these characters. They are the property of Paramount. I hope they don't mind me borrowing them.

**Disclaimer 2#: **This is my first story on this website. I apologise for any Trek inconsistencies but welcome comments.

**Disclaimer 3#: **The story is set out of time (but obviously after Seven joined). It is not meant to be any particular season.

Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager was standing by the window of her ready room watching the stars zip by as they cruised at warp 6. It had been 8 weeks since Voyager had had any contact with a sentient being. As she looked out at the vast expanse of the Delta Quadrant, she decided that whatever boredom she was feeling must be 10 times worse for the crew. Her guilt at stranding them in this merciless quadrant cancelled out most of her boredom. The auburn haired captain knew she should order shoreleave be taken by all crewmembers at the next M-class planet, preferably one with friendly inhabitants or at least ones that didn't want to use them as prey.

"Captain to the Bridge." Chakotays voice startled her out of her deep musings. She tapped her commbadge.

"On my way Commander." She crossed the room setting the coffee she had been nursing on her desk and then proceeding to enter the bridge through the connecting door.

"Report". Janeway gracefully lowered herself into her command chair, recently vacated by Chakotay. Her first officer looked at her momentarily captived by the decadence of his Captains poise. Her long auburn hair, held in place by a grip, glowed and her azure eyes radiated warmth. He felt familiar longings rise up inside of him but quickly squashed them. It was no good he was not the object of her desire. He knew this even if she did not realise he did. Yes, Chakotay thought to himself, her crush was someone very different from him.

"Good news Captain, long range scanners have detected an M-class planet only 4 hours away at current speeds."

Janeway felt a smile tug at her lips, she regarded her pilot Tom Paris.

"Set a course, Tom"

"Aye, aye Captain, course laid in." He grinned at her, clearly looking forward to his shoreleave. He would no doubt be spending it with B'Elanna. The captain briefly wondered who she would spend her shoreleave with, before deciding that she would remain on the ship so all her senior officers could have their well deserved break. As usual her mind flicked to Seven whenever she thought about her crew. Seven would surely want to stay on the ship too. Her humanity was limited and the Borg certainly don't have holidays. Seven would be lost without her astrometics bay. **You mean YOU would be lost without her. **She sent that thought scurrying away, she didn't need to think about the ramification of those feelings.

"I'll be in my ready room Commander." The Captain rose and swiftly crossed the bridge, leaving the bridge crew to their happy shoreleave planning. She again took up her position at the window. Janeway sighed softly as she couldn't help thinking that something was missing.


	2. Arrival

Voyager had arrived at the planet two hours ago and had taken up a geostationary orbit over a particularly beautiful continent with everything from tall, snow-covered mountains to long sandy beaches

Voyager had arrived at the planet two hours ago and had taken up a geostationary orbit over a particularly beautiful continent with everything from tall, snow-covered mountains to long sandy beaches. Janeway sat at her desk reading a climate report concerning the planet. 28ºC as an average temperature, no storms, no dangerous gases. Perfect, she thought, at last something has gone our way without a struggle. Since arriving, her crew had been preparing a plan of what they would each be doing on the surface. This was just to keep track in the event of a sudden departure. Her door chimed. She put down the padd.

"Come." She looked up as Lieutenant Torres entered. "B'Elanna what can I do for you?" she asked with a smile. She was extremely fond of her fiery Chief Engineer who had blended with only a few hiccups into her Starfleet crew.

"I understand that you wanted to see everyone's plans before they beamed down to the surface." B'Elanna handed the captain a padd. "This is the list from engineering."

"Ah, excellent. I'm expecting the other departmental lists soon. Dismissed"

After Lieutenant Torres had left, Janeway spent a few minutes examining the crews' plans. It was standard stuff, trips to the beach appeared regularly, along with swimming in the lakes. Janeway had set up a camp with Starfleet temporary shelters so the crew could remain on the planet for the entire duration of their shoreleave.

Half an hour later there was another chime from the door. Chakotay entered and stood to attention in front of her desk. She met his gaze and smiled.

"looking forward to the planet Commander?"

"Yes Captain. I plan to go hiking in the woods for most of my shoreleave. I've studied some beautiful vegetation growing on the planet and would like to observe it further." He paused and looked at Kathryn a serious expression falling on his tanned face. She knew what was coming and held up a slender hand to block his question.

"Honestly, Chakotay. I will be fine here on Voyager, it will give me a chance to go over reports in more detail for Starfleet HQ to analyse when we return home. There often isn't enough time in the heat of battle to include high levels of detail whilst fending off the Kazon, so some reports are short. Besides I won't be alone. Seven will be remaining on the ship too." She couldn't help the smile that appeared at the mention of Seven. **Two weeks alone with Seven, I do wonder how you will cope, all that time with that beautiful blonde Borg. **She shook her head, silencing her mind.

"Well Captain, I'm sure you will be safe with a member of the Borg Collective on Board." Chakotay smiled. Janeway stood and ushered him out.

"Just don't be assimilated in our absence" he called over his shoulder chuckling.

"Really," she muttered to herself, "she isn't that bad". **I think you would rather like to be assimilated by Seven. **


	3. Plans For Seven

"Scan completed

"Scan completed." The pleasant computer voice chirped. Seven was stood perfectly upright at a terminal in astrometrics, busy cataloguing the star system into the databanks. She brought up an image of the planet on the viewscreen, zooming in on the continent selected as the crew's shoreleave destination. She had overheard conversations regarding activities the rest of the crew were planning and was curious about why everyone was so excited. It was just a planet, there was water, land and atmosphere. These were normal things, commonplace. Seven shook her head, not understanding the human emotions over 'holidays'. Work left undone, no objective, the idea certainly was irrelevant.

Seven studied the viewscreen intently. She had yet to plan her shoreleave, and the captain was expecting all the reports in. Not wanting to disappoint her captain she put together a detailed plan of activities for each day, after finally settling on visiting the cliff tops as her main event. She concluded that the view of the stars would be pleasing and it would allow her to test her knowledge of the system.

Downloading the data onto a padd, Seven left astrometrics and walked briskly to the turbolift. The door opened revealing a casually dressed Chakotay.

"Ah Seven, where are you off to?" he asked as she entered the turbolift. She was looking particularly nice today, her hair down instead of up. Along with most of the male crewmembers his eyes lingered over her generous chest.

"Deck 1." Seven ordered the computer. As the lift rose she looked at Chakotay. A tall man with strong features he was aesthetically pleasing. Seven had briefly considered him as a possible mate when she first joined the crew, before realising he was very much in love with Janeway. But now, she found him irritating like all the men on the crew who seemed fixated with her breasts. She had noticed that the captain had started this action too but for some unknown reason this did not irritate her. In fact it had quite the opposite effect.

"I am on my way to hand the captain my plans for shoreleave" Seven replied curtly.

"You're not staying on board voyager?" Asked Chakotay, surprised. He, like the Captain, had assumed nothing on the planet would interest her, and she certainly wouldn't be socialising with the rest of the crew because she was not close to anyone. **But, **his mind corrected, **there is Kathryn.** He had seen the way she looked at her captain, adoration flowing from her whole body. Kathryn would be disappointed if Seven remained on the planet for two weeks. She would not show it but he knew it would be a blow to her. He decided some meddling was in order, after all his captain was dear to him, and her happiness would make him feel better even if he was not the cause. Seven's voice jerked him back to reality.

"No I am not. However, I will be using my time productively on the planet to gather more information for astrometrics." With that she strode out of the turbolift onto the Bridge, leaving Chakotay to his scheming.

"Computer, Transporter room 1". He had a plan.

So did Seven. The captain glanced at her as she entered the ready room, quickly looking away. **Oh dear God, her hair is gorgeous like that. Does she do this to tease me? **Janeway forced herself to meet Seven's gaze. Seven was many things but a tease was not one of them. The Captain felt herself grow hot as she took in Seven's white-gold hair loosely falling in curls over her slender shoulders clad in a purple catsuit. Her hair brought out the perfect sky-blue of her eyes, and the Captain had to shake herself to stop her mouth dropping open.

"Seven, how are you?" she choked out.

"I am functioning within normal parameters"

**Ask a Borg a question, get a Borg response. Remember she isn't completely human and probably can't return what you feel for her….whatever it is you feel. **Seven handed her a padd.

"Here are my plans for shoreleave". The Captain felt her heart drop and fought to keep the disappointment off of her face. Seven was going to leave her, she had allowed herself to daydream about the time she would have spent with Seven, playing velocity or just talking, but now it wouldn't happen

Seven had seen the look of hurt that had flashed across Janeway's face and instantly wanted to take back the padd, pretend it was a joke but Janeway had slipped her impenetrable command mask back over her perfect features.

"Well Seven, I hope you have fun down there" The Captains' voice told of forced cheerfulness.

"Fun is irrelevant" Seven muttered. **I have hurt her, after all she has done for me. **As Seven walked back to astrometrics she found her functioning to be compromised by an ache that had manifested itself inside her ribcage.

The Captain checked Sevens' plans out of a painful curiousity.

Day 1

06.30 – End regeneration cycle

06.35 – Shower

06.39 – Dress in casual attire. Grey trousers and purple top.

06.44 – Eat nutritional supplement alpha 6 epsilon.

The list continued. Janeway laughed, Seven was most definitely an Ex-Drone with a plan.


	4. Sabotage and Sickbay

Nearly all of the crew had already beamed down to the planet but Chakotay, the penultimate crewmember was busy

Nearly all of the crew had already beamed down to the planet but Chakotay, the penultimate crewmember was busy. He had just finished sabotaging transporter room 1, programming the plasma relays to blow upon Seven activating the transporter. The result would be a small explosion and a broken transporter. The small explosion should be enough to harm Seven in a minor way, just enough to earn her a trip to sickbay. She would remain on the ship at Kathy's insistence maybe Kathryn would admit her feelings and maybe he wouldn't be court marshalled. Satisfied with his work, he pressed his commbadge.

"Chakotay to Seven of Nine"

"Here Commander" came the instant reply.

"Transporter room 2 is offline, use transporter room 1 when departing"

"Sir, perhaps I should remain and repair transporter room 2. It would be better to leave the ship functioning at optimum efficiency."

"No. That's an order Seven. Use Transporter room 1"

"Acknowledged"

"See you on the surface. Chakotay Out"

Captain Janeway sat in her command chair, staring into space, allowing her mind to wander. Chakotay had just left for his hiking based break and Seven, she knew would be leaving shortly. A slight tremor ran through the ship. Janeway looked around, they weren't under fire, besides the tremor was indicative of a small internal blast not weapons fire.

"Computer, report!"

"Damage sustained in transporter room 1. Transporter room 1 is offline."

"Cause?"

"Unknown"

"Are there any crewmembers in there?"

"One crewmember detected. Seven of Nine"

**Seven. **Janeway hurried to TR1, informing the Doctor en route of a possible incoming casualty. Prising the door to the transporter room open, she was greeted with heavy black smoke and the acrid smell of burning consoles, now extinguished by the ships automatic systems. Seven was lying on the floor behind the blown out console. She was not moving. The Captain ran to her, ignoring the anxiety rising up inside her. There was a gaping gash at the top of Sevens forehead, blood covered most of her face and was seeping into her golden hair. Fear coarsed through the Captain.

"Seven can you hear me?" Janeway urgently checked for a pulse. There was one but it was slow and weak.

"Seven, please stay with me" She whispered, cradling the taller woman in her arms. She initialised a site to site transport. The surrounding dematerialised then sickbay appeared.

"Doctor!" Janeway yelled, on the edge of losing control over the flood of emotions rising up against the Dam erected by years of Starfleet training. The Doctor gently prised Seven out of the Captains grip and laid her out on the biobed. The Captain watched as Seven repeatedly went into cardiac arrest with the Doctor repeatedly bringing her back. A single tear crept down the side of Janeways' cheek. **You've lost her, before you even really got her. **Finally, after an agonising 25 minutes the Doctor told her Seven was stable.

"She lost a lot of blood, but don't worry she is out of the proverbial woods. She is unconscious now but should come round soon and be back to her usual charming self.

The Doctor left Captain Janeway with and unconscious Seven and bustled out of the room into his office. Janeway stepped close and took the former Borgs hand in her own. Running her fingers over the metallic implants she realised just how close she had been to losing Seven forever, the woman that she…..dare she say it? Loved? Was it love? Or was it just a strong friendship that had developed out of a loneliness they both experienced elsewhere on Voyager? **People don't usually want to sleep with their friends Kathy**, she reminded herself.

She leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against Sevens

"I do love you" she said breathlessly as she pulled away. **But I will never let you know that. I can't. I'm your Captain. **Captain Janeway turned and walked out of sickbay. She needed to recover and there was a hot black coffee with her name on it waiting for her in her quarters.

After the sickbay doors had hissed shut. Sevens mouth twisted into a smile. **I love you too Kathryn.** Sevens' last thought of the day was a happy one as she faded again into sleeping blackness.


	5. The Cactus

Seven had been in sickbay for 73.6 hours. She decided she was bored of the tedious routine of waking, eating, being told extremely pointless tales by the Doctor and then sleeping.

"Doctor, I wish to leave sickbay immediately" The Doctor looked up from the padd that he had been studying and sighed.

"Now Seven, you have put your body through a great trauma. It needs time to recuperate and what better place to do that than in sickbay?" He waved his padd around as he talked oblivious to Sevens vaguely annoyed expression.

"I did not put my body through anything, Doctor. The exploding console cause me to be injured, I played no part in it. Therefore I fail to see how punishing me by confining me to sickbay is appropriate. I will return to sickbay should I feel unwell" Seven got up off the biobed. A slight headache formed above her right eye. The Doctor scrutinized her closely. He supposed he had been lucky she had remained in sickbay this long. He relented.

"I want you to check in with me every morning and every evening for the next few weeks. I also advise you not to visit the planet but to remain on the ship."

"I will comply". Seven proceeded to the hydroponics bay. The slight headache turned into a throbbing pain that encompassed her entire forehead, but the Ex-Drone had better things to do than worry about it. The hydroponics bay was filled with shelves containing previously irrelevant tubs of oxygen and nutrients rich soil but now she had changed her mind on how useful this room truly was. Various plants were growing in the tubs, Neelixs' vegetables took up most of the space but Seven quickly located what she had come for. As far as the Captain was concerned, resistance was futile.

The Captain was in her quarters, curled up on her couch holding a large cup of coffee in one hand and a book in the other. She was wearing a pale blue silk robe over a night gown of a matching colour. Her hair fell loosely over her shoulders. The ship hummed around her as her mind caressed the memory of Sevens ruby lips pressing against her own. It was meant as a parting gesture, an end to the issue, her Captains celibacy was supposed to be firmly back in place. But the Captain had not been prepared for the raging fire that had ignited in her heart at the touch of Sevens lips. She shuddered as her mind conjured up an image of an animated Seven kissing her back, exploring her mouth. She wasn't sure she would be able to handle the voracious Borg if the image was anywhere close to how Seven would actually kiss her. **If she felt the same way Kathy.** She quickly reminded herself.

Seven was stood outside the Captains quarters door, engaging in a rare activity for a Borg Drone. She doubted herself. The Captain had kissed her. That was a fact but the interpretation of humanity, Seven knew, was an are she did not excel in. was she correct in assuming that the Captain wished to copulate with her? Did she feel the same way about Kathryn? Seven considered the evidence carefully. In the Captains presence her heart rate and respiration rate increased accompanied by a rise in body temperature. **You could be suffering from a disease, how do you know its love?** Exasperated and most definitely confused she decided the only person to ask to get the answers she required was Captain Janeway.

The door chimed. Janeway reluctantly moved from the comfort of the couch. Opening the door, she laughed as it revealed Seven, dressed in jeans and a pale blue blouse, holding what looked like a cactus.

"Seven….what is that?" she asked still laughing. Seven didn't reply. The Captains post-laughter grey-blue gaze made her breath catch in her chest. Her silk nightgown dipped low enough to show Seven a perfect view of the Captains wonderful curves. Seven didn't have to think about it anymore. She wanted her Captain.

Seven pushed Janeway backwards into her quarters and set the plant on the floor. Janeway looked at her in surprise, she started to ask Seven what the hell she thought she was doing but stopped when Seven raised her eyes to the Captains. The desire she saw in those sapphire blue orbs, sparked a fierce quickening of her heartbeat.

"Seven….." she whispered, breathlessly. The ex-drone stepped closer, eliminating the gap between their two bodies. She could feel the heat radiating from Janeway and pressed her body closer still, wanting to feel her under her skin. Bending slightly, her lips made tentative contact with the Captains. The older woman slid her hands into Sevens' silky hair and gently pulled, pressing Sevens' mouth more firmly against her own.

She opened her mouth and gasped as Seven touched the tip of her tongue with her own. She bit Sevens' lower lip and delighted in the moan that escaped from the Borg. As their kiss grew in intensity with possessive tongues delving deeper, Janeway unbuttoned Sevens' blouse and pushed it off slender shoulders. It fell to the floor and Janeways' robe quickly followed it.

The Captain broke away from the wonderful kiss and stepped back to admire the view. She lifted a hand to trace the outline of Sevens' ocular implant, her fingertips danced over Sevens' flesh as they made a sensual trail down over her face and across the expanse of her chest.

"You're so beautiful Seven" she whispered.

Seven raised her hands to caress Kathryns' heated back as the Captain took an already hardened nipple between her fingers and squeezed. Hard. The Borg's eyes widened in surprise. She had had no idea that pain could feel….good. She suddenly wanted to know a lot more about making love with the Captain.

"Captain, I wish to remove your nightgown is that acceptable?" she asked unable to remove her gaze from the sight of the Captains' nipples straining against the thin fabric. The Captain smiled.

"Very". Soon they were both naked and the older woman noted how Seven was awkwardly trying to cover the remaining implants on her arms and left thigh.

"Seven…." Janeway paused unsure of how to continue. **Remember Katie this is her first time. You are probably the first person to see her naked, she is bound to be uncomfortable…but maybe you should stop. **The blonde woman noticed Janeways hesitation and gave a weak smile.

"I was afraid you would think of them as ugly because they would remind you of what I really am." The Captain took Sevens' hand in her own trying to soothe her

"Seven, I know who you really are". The Borg's head dropped and she stared at the floor thinking she should have known she wasn't good enough. The Captain cupped her chin and raised the deep blue eyes to her own.

"Look at me Seven. I KNOW, that you are a wonderful example of a human being. You are kind, intelligent, selfless and beautiful. I have complete trust in you, the drone that you were is gone, it's been replaced by a woman whom I love with every fibre of my being. I would die if you changed, you are amazing. You complete me Seven, and I couldn't imagine me life any other way."

A single tear escaped from the corner of Seven's eye and rolled down her cheek. The Captain brushed it away and brought her lips to Sevens' cheek, kissing it gently she wrapped her arms around the taller woman and felt strong arms return the gesture.

Seven felt like she finally belonged. This was love, and she found romance to be not so irrelevant as she had first thought. Holding the Captain in her arms signalled the end of all those nights spent alone in cargo bay 2, wishing she wasn't the freak who was feared by most of the crew. She had someone who understood and accepted her, made her feel human.

Janeway pulled away and looked at Seven through sultry eyes, a silent question hanging in the air. Seven nodded and the redhead couldn't stop the electric thrill that raced through her as she led Seven to her bed. Looking down at Seven, as the Captain straddled the beautiful blonde, she smiled. **How many times have I imagined this and now my dreams have come true.**

Shifting slightly, she pressed her thigh between Seven's legs and revelled in the moisture she found there. Her lips found Sevens and lingered lovingly, before slowly kissing her way down to her chest. She flicked an erect nipple with the tip of her tongue**.** Seven bucked and pushed her chest up against the Captains mouth, her hands moving to hold her head there in a vice like grip.

"Oh Captain", she moaned as the Captains fingertips closed on her other nipple. The sensation was almost too much for her to bear. Seven writhed under Janeways ministrations as the pleasant ache spread from her breasts to between her legs. Her mind desperately tried to take note of the entire experience but had to surrender to the flood of passion drowning her senses.

The older woman could feel Sevens body shaking uncontrollably under her own and knew the blonde urgently needed release. Smiling around the taut peak in her mouth she trailed the hand down from the other nipple across the flat stomach and stopped it just above the light blonde curls, wanting Seven to beg.

Seven was in despair, the Captains hand was so close to where she needed it, it hurt.

"Cap…Captain, I require your touch" Seven pleaded between gasps. The Captains voice was low and husky.

"Where, Seven? Tell me where?"

"Down, down, further down" Seven tried to manoeuvre herself onto Kathryns hand but the older woman had other ideas. Janeway slid her hand down one smooth strong thigh, not quite believing just how magical the sound of the former drone's staccato moans as they escaped from ruby red lips really was.

"Here, Seven?" she asked mischievously.

"No, please Captain, I want to feel you inside…please". She begged.

Relenting the Captain delved into Sevens satin folds, feeling her own hips respond as Seven's hips rose up to meet her skilled fingers. She caressed Seven's clit slowly, trying to drive her crazy, as Seven's moans became low and guttural.

"Captain, Oh, go inside. Go inside" Deciding the younger woman had begged enough, she entered her in one smooth motion, continuing to caress the hard bundle of nerves at the top of the lovers cleft, with her thumb.

Seven felt her body move of its own accord, synchronising perfectly with Janeways thrusts. There was no time to analyse only time to experience as her cortical node struggled to ride the pleasurable sensations attacking it, wave after wave.

Spurred on by the warm fluttering of Seven's muscles against her fingers, the Captain thrust harder and faster into the Borg, delighting in the musky scent that reached her. Moisture covered her hand and Seven started to chant her name. She felt the young woman's thighs spasm beneath her and watched as Seven climaxed. Her perfect features, frozen in a look of pure ecstasy, sent shivers dancing down Kathryns spine. She knew it was impossible for the younger woman to look more beautiful than she did in that moment. Her lips were slightly parted as the last moan escaped them and her hair formed a golden pillow that framed the face of an angel, eyes closed in divine thought.

Gently, the Captain withdrew her fingers and kissed Seven softly on her forehead. Gathering her lover in her arms, she realised her life had changed forever. No more could she deny herself this experience, the experience of loving, being loved and the happiness that accompanied it.

Seven squeezed Kathryn , softly mumbling "That was wonderful Kathryn. Just wonderful. I had no idea…." She trailed off, drifted off to sleep, her limbs entangled with Janeway's. The Captain closed her eyes, content.

Several hours later the Captain stirred, sensing movement beside her. She felt teeth bite at the pulse point on her neck, then again at her jaw. Opening blue-grey eyes she saw Seven propped up on one elbow, smiling down at her.

"Seven, What time is it?" she asked, not fully awake.

"01:34". Seven replied in sultry tones that neither woman could mistake the meaning of. Swallowing, Janeway brushed a lock of blonde hair from Seven's face.

"Why did you wake me up?"

"I wanted to thank you for last night Captain. It was….exquisite."

"Darling, you didn't have to wake me up. I need my sleep, I'm not as young as I was".

"I did, otherwise I believe what I plan to do would be classed as rape, which is against Starfleet protocol". Janeway laughed, loving Sevens direct manner. Growing impatient the ex-drone, silenced her with a kiss. Janeway melted as Seves's tongue slipped in over her teeth and caressed her own. She broke away gasping for breath, "oh Seven" she whispered, as her body pressed closer to the younger woman, hungry for her touch.

Pushing the Captain back, flat against the mattress, Seven lowered herself on top of her and placed her legs between the Captains. Heat radiated from Janeways centre causing Seven to groan in anticipation. Wanting to kiss her mentor there, she wasted no time sliding down the small, slender body. Leaning close, she inhaled the sweet, musky fragrance deeply.

The Captain looked down at the head nestled between her legs and moaned. The passion inside of her bubbled, waiting to erupt at the first touch of the Borg's tongue.

"Seven. God, Seven" she cried out as her lover stroked the length of her, trying to drink every drop of the sweet nectar the Captain produced. The stroked quickened as Seven became used to the feel of Janeway, causing her to grasp the sheet in a futile bid to keep herself grounded.

Flicking her tongue upwards she discovered the Captains clitoris, rubbing it roughly, she momentarily froze at the reaction it sparked. The Captain bucked severely and dug her fingernails into one of Sevens shoulder blades.

"Seven for God's sake don't stop." Janeway panted, exasperated. She complied resuming her stroking, alternating between circling the bundle of nerves and swirling her tongue in the copious moisture emanating from the smaller woman's opening, as she held onto the Captains thighs, trying to keep her still enough to minister.

"Seven. Yes. Fuck me. Seven. Seven. Seven." Janeway chanted reverently as she neared the edge. Seven bit the hardened nub feeling it tingle under her lips. Glancing briefly up at the thrashing Captain she noticed how the auburn hair clung to her face as sweat seeped into her hairline. Thinking it was most endearing and saving the image in her eidetic memory, she concentrated on pleasuring the auburn Goddess she worshipped so faithfully.

"Oh Seven. Sev" The Captain's words were lost as she came screaming out her pleasure into the night. Seven continued to lick her affectionately as the spasms subsided. Finally she crawled up the small frame before kissing the older woman slowly. Janeway could taste herself on full lips and felt heat coarse through her body again. Too exhausted to do anything about it she contented herself with another kiss. Seven settled down next to her and ran her fingers through her soft hair. Stroking it gently she nuzzled the Captains neck.

"I love you Kathryn" she breathed. The Captain turned to look at her then stopped breathing, shocked at the intensity of the love radiating from Sevens eyes. **She loves me. She really loves me. Does she know we can't have a proper relationship? It could compromise Voyager. This is exactly why you shouldn't fraternize with the crew Kathy! **She chastised herself. **Or let them fuck you so wonderfully you forget protocol,** another voice popped up.

Holding Seven close, her smell of soap and a hint of sweat rolled over her. The Captain started to cry softly, tears running over her face, as she finally realised the truth. Seven kissed them away awaiting the reply she knew was coming.

"I love you too Seven of Nine." She said liking the way the words shaped her mouth. Seven smiled. She was Borg. Never wrong. They fell into a deep slumber, as their hands intertwined.


	6. Abandoned

For the first time in a very long while, the captain had slept through her 05.30 alarm. The reason for this was lying fast asleep next to her, one leg thrown over Janeways possessively.

"The Doctor to Seven of Nine" Seven's commbadge chirped and the Borg lazily opened her eyes. The room swam into focus as she realised she was not in cargo bay 2. Also she was not alone. The memory of the previous night resurfaced and she flushed deeply. **What am I meant to do now? Is there a series of rules to follow regarding these situations? Proper etiquette? **She glanced over at her sleeping lover and considered waking her. Her hand was halfway to the Captains shoulder when she shifted slightly in her sleep. Seven thought she had never seen the Captain looking so at peace. Her face was relaxed with the small hint of a smile and her breathing was melodious to the Borg as her chest moved slowly up and down.

Carefully Seven extracted her leg from between Janeways and slid gracefully out of the bed, taking care not to disturb the sleeping woman.

"Seven. Can you hear me? Come in Seven" The Doctors impatient tones rang out from the small device. Locating her blouse, Seven pressed her commbadge.

"Seven here"

"Seven of Nine, you have failed to appear for your check-up this morning. You know when you agree to a conditional discharge from sickbay you need to adhere to those conditions."

"I apologise Doctor, I will come immediately. On my way." Silencing him, she dressed hurriedly, pausing briefly to kiss the Captains forehead, before rushing out of the room.

Awakening some time later, Captain Janeway quickly realised she was alone. She tried and failed to fight off the feelings of betrayal and hurt that seeped into her heart. **She left you. I can't believe you have let it happen again. You thought she would be different…**_**but,**_ another voice, a logical reasonable voice, said _**she might have been unsure of what to do and left out of embarrassment. It was her first time after all.**_ She shook her head. **No. you admitted you loved her then she abandoned you, just like everybody else.**

"I am no-ones booty call" she grumbled aloud. The irrational, hurt voice winning the internal struggle for control of her mind. She had been hurt too many times before to allow Seven to destroy her carefully erected cage, built around her heart under the pretence of protocol.

With that thought she stumbled naked from the bed and walked to the bathroom. Halfway across the room a sharp stabbing pain shot up from her foot.

"FUCK" she yelled, annoyed at her morning already. "Computer, lights". Her quarters instantly illuminated she found she had inadvertently stepped on the cactus Seven had placed on the floor, the previous night.

"ARGH" She screamed, completely frustrated at herself and Seven. It was going to be one of those days. She stepped into the sonic shower, letting it clean last night away. After the shower, her command mask was clipped firmly back in place. Vowing to forget about Seven, she made her way to the bridge.

Seven was confused. It had been four days. Four whole days since she woke up next to the Captain, feeling so happy she couldn't stop smiling and now, now she wasn't at all happy. She had been abandoned by the woman she had given herself to, the first woman and the only woman she ever wanted to give herself to. The Captain wouldn't talk to her, busying herself with endless reports and going out of her way to avoid meeting Seven face to face. Any contact the Ex-Drone had with the Captain came when her daily instructions regarding work arrived in the form of a padd, were teleported to astrometrics. Outside help was required.

Commander Chakotay had just finished packing his day bag. He was about to set off an other peaceful ramble through the extra-ordinary woodland present on the planet, when a shadow informed him that he had company. He turned and did a double take when his eyes revealed Seven of Nine standing in the doorway of his temporary shelter.

"Seven?" he asked, still not believing she was actually on the surface.

"Indeed, Commander" She replied an odd expression resting on her face.

"What's on your mind Seven?" sensing she had a problem. For a moment he thought she was not going to reply but eventually she did.

"Transporter room 2 was fully functional. You lied. However, I am not here to discuss that issue. I require your assistance regarding another matter." Chakotay scratched his ear nervously.

"Look Seven, I want to apologise for what happened to you. I should have found a different way to help out an extremely stubborn friend."

"Kathryn" said Seven simply, feeling her heart grow warm at the thought of the older woman.

"Yes, Kathryn, how did….?" He stopped realisation dawning on him.

"I am Borg. Not stupid, but thank you for forcing me to remain aboard Voyager. When I had recovered sufficiently, she, er…helped me recover further." She blushed furiously and Chakotay couldn't stop the grin that spread over his face. A small wave of jealousy crept into his veins but he pushed it back. **Stop it. You encouraged this, you know how happy Seven makes the Captain. You have to be here for them both, help them realise how much they mean to each other.**

"So how was it?" he asked, trying not to laugh at the Borg's embarrassment.

"Perfection. I felt so close to her like she was the only thing besides me that existed in the entire universe. But now…." She stopped mid-sentence and surprised both herself and Chakotay when tears cascaded down her face.

"Oh, Seven. Come here." He motioned for her to move forwards and she began to cry softly on his shoulder as he gripped her tightly in a comforting embrace.

"What did she do?" he inquired angrily, knowing full well his Captain was at fault somehow. "Tell me everything". Seven did, between sobs and he knew a trip to Voyager was in order. He was not going to let Kathryn screw this up.


	7. Confessions

It was late. She had a headache and a small tic had developed under her right eye. Rubbing her hand tiredly over her face, she stifled a yawn deciding she was in need of sleep, she was just bored of reading about how happy her crew was on the planets surface. **You could have been happy but you blew it. God what were you thinking? Look, if you explain yourself and hope that you didn't hurt her too much by ignoring her for 4 days, im sure you can save this. **Thinking the voice in her head made sense she stood up energized and determined.

"Computer, locate Seven of Nine"

"Seven of Nine is not onboard Voyager"

"What? Then where is she?" she asked, her mind struggling to comprehend.

"Seven of Nine is on the planets' surface. Temporary shelter 18"

"Who occupies that shelter?" a sinking feeling in her gut, told her she already knew the answer.

"Lieutenant Tuvok and Commander Chakotay." She sat wearily back into her chair and rested her head in her hands. **Well done Katie, you have sent her running into the arms of one of the most handsome male crew members on board. One may I remind you she previously had a crush on. Well done. **She closed her eyes as her head dropped onto the desk.

"I'm such an idiot" she muttered.

"I agree" The sound of another voice caused her to jump but she relaxed upon recognising her first officer, standing in the doorway of her ready room.

"You agree?" she asked, glad she was no longer alone.

"Yes Captain. I wholeheartedly agree that you are an idiot. A stubborn, emotional cripple born without the capacity to understand true love" He tried to keep the anger from his voice but it showed. The Captain looked at him, taken aback. She hadn't been ready for his outburst.

"This is about Seven I presume?"

"Well Captain, who else have you slept with lately?"

"That Chakotay, is none of your business" she glared at him, her formidable Captain mask surfacing. But he carried on unperturbed.

"It is my business when she comes to me, confused and hurt, then proceeds to break down in floods of tears on my shoulder. You and I both know that she is an extremely fragile human being underneath that cool Borg exterior and I will not stand by and let you damage her. If you want my opinion you are not worthy of her time."

"Got a crush on my Borg Drone have we Commander?" she asked cattily, fighting to keep her jealousy to a minimum. Chakotay stopped, he hadn't meant to get so angry and now she had got the wrong end of the stick. He sighed continuing in a calmer voice.

"No, Kathryn. I don't. You are the only person I have feelings for but I realised a long time ago that you couldn't be with me. So I got real and decided to help you be with the woman who occupies all of your dreams. I just want you to be happy even if im not the cause. You know I came up with the best plan, delivering her straight into your arms and you screw it up. You are an extremely frustrating individual." He smiled, trying to make light of it but Janeway's eyes had took on a steely-grey tint, stopping him in his tracks. He knew she had just realised what he had confessed to.

"It was you. You rigged transporter room one. I can't believe that a senior officer onboard my ship would act so irresponsibly" her voice was very slow and deliberate, cutting right through him and making him feel like a big idiot.

"Look, Kathy…"

"Dismissed." She snapped, cutting him off.

"Kathryn…" he tried once again to explain himself.

"I said. DISMISSED" she stood drawing herself to her full, small but nonetheless imposing height, eyes flashing with anger. Chakotay turned and walked out of her ready room. **Well that could have gone better, you did Seven a favour there, getting the Captain in a good mood for her. **He pressed his commbadge.

"Chakotay to Seven of Nine"

"Here, Commander"

"Seven, she isn't in a great mood. I think I made things worse, it's probably better that you remain on the surface and save your planned discussion for a later time."

"Unacceptable. Under the circumstances, I will adapt. I am returning to Voyager. Seven out". Chakotay shook his head. **I will adapt. Sometimes that Borg is almost as stubborn as Kathryn.**

Janeway sat back in her chair mulling things over. Yes she was annoyed at Chakotay but he was right, she had to make amends with Seven and she did occupy all of her dreams. Swallowing her pride she instructed the computer to inform her of Sevens return to the ship, when or if she decided to come back.


	8. Forgiven?

Astrometrics was silent apart from the occasional click of a Borg enhanced metal-tipped hand tapping against a console, entering data. Seven had abandoned her casual attire, favouring her purple biosuit over jeans for her work environment. Instead of talking to the Captain she had decided to drop the entire subject and cure this human 'holiday fever' that had temporarily assaulted her system. She did not need this thing called love, and apparently neither did Kathryn.

The door hissed open and the familiar smell of rose petals mixed with perfume washed over her, letting the young woman know exactly who had entered. She felt her body respond, tensing, before her mind could remind her of her 'cured holiday fever'. She could feel the Captains eyes roaming over her body and the butterflies in her stomach reawakened. She wanted the Captain to speak, wanted to hear that deep sensual voice call her name. Yet, still neither woman spoke, both not wanting to be the first to give in to their desire. The Captain took a deep breath and moved slowly forward, approaching Sevens back.

Seven then felt slender arms slip around her waist and Janeways slightly muffled voice caressed her.

"I'm sorry Seven. I acted stupidly".

Carefully, the Captain swept away the blonde hair covering Seven's elegant neck and gently placed a soft kiss on her spine. Seven gasped as heat rushed from the point of contact to down between her legs. She relaxed into the warm body pressed against her. Her resolve crumbled and she turned enveloping the older woman in a fierce embrace. Bending slightly the ex-drone met the Captains lips with her own and her tongue hungrily sought access to Kathryn's mouth. Kathryn's mouth opened, granting access and the two kissed passionately. Seven ran her tongue over the Captains', bringing her hands up to hold the firm jaw in place with her fingertips.

Suddenly, Seven withdrew, her mouth leaving the Captains, much to the older woman's disappointment, and pulled her body back. Janeway looked up at Seven, confused. She had only a fraction of a second to comprehend but by then it was too late. Sevens hand had made firm, undeniable contact with her cheek. The impact of the Borg enhanced hand caught her off balance, knocking her to the ground and she hurriedly scrambled to her feet, bringing one hand up to nurse her stinging face. **Ok, I guess I deserved that. **She thought, regretfully, reminded of how much she must have upset Seven.

Seven slapped her again, this time an expression, an equal mix of hurt and anger, covering her face. The Borg wasn't sure as to the exact reason why striking the Captain in this manner made sense, she only knew that it gave her pleasure and a kind of relief at expressing her innermost feelings non-verbally rather than struggling to find words. She raised her arm again but was stopped by a now angry Janeway's hand that had moved to intercept the blow, holding her wrist in a tight grip. It took only a moment for the ex-drone to notice the Captain was digging her fingernails painfully into Sevens exposed skin. She gasped in surprise due to this being evidence of the Captain starting to lose control of her emotions. The Captain had never been even slightly violent towards Seven despite the many times the Borg had acted in an aggressive manner towards her.

The Captain knew she was using unnecessary force in holding Sevens wrist and she quickly became aware that she was gripping so hard she had drawn blood. She was about to apologise when Seven retaliated, shoving Janeway roughly to the floor, pinning her there by straddling her waist, her arms were on Janeways shoulders pushing them into the ground. The Captains hair had come loose from the grip that normally held it in its uniformed state, and now the auburn waves cascaded around her face, framing her strong features.

Her midnight blue eyes stared up at Seven apprehensively, as her hands slowly traced the line of thigh muscle up, past Sevens hips finally stopping tentatively as Sevens waist. She was trying to read Seven, trying to determine if the young woman had forgiven her yet or was still hurt and upset.

Seven met her gaze with pale blue eyes that contained just a hint of a fiery spark. She couldn't deny that at the Captains touch, her body had ignited and was now shaking in anticipation but the fact remained she was still angry about the way she had been treated. With a cry of frustration the former Borg tore open the Captains uniform, shredding the 3 layers easily, revealing a black lace bra and a toned stomach. Without thinking Seven raked her fingers over the exposed warm flesh, scratching Janeway, gratified when the Captain half moaned, half cried out in pain. She undid the trousers blocking her access and slipped them off supple legs. Discarding the garment she repositioned so that one of her knees pressed hard into Janeway's centre. In response the older woman tried to bring her hands up to cup Sevens full breasts but was denied by the Borg. Seven placed both of the Captains arms above her head and kept them there with one hand.

"No, you can't touch me. You can't move unless I say so. Resistance is futile." Seven growled in a low husky voice. The thought of being dominated by Seven, sent Janeways head spinning. Want coursed through her, sending electric thrills running up and down her spine. This new forceful Seven was someone she could get used to.

The Captain felt Seven release her wrists but kept them still not wanting to disrupt what she had planned. Seven dipped her tongue into the hollows of her throat, tasting salty skin. She moaned quietly and bit hard at an elegant clavicle causing her lover to whimper softly. Seven moved lower, her lips tracing a path over the Captains flat stomach and the Captain rose up off the floor to meet her descending mouth. Her mouth settled over.

"Oh God" murmured the Captain as her hands clutched at the floor, back arching as the Borgs tongue moved slowly over her, stroking her firmly. She breathed deeply, closing her eyes, thinking it had never been like this before. Her other lovers hadn't been able to instil such heated passion inside of her.

She gasped as Sevens strokes quickened and then held her breath as the beautiful blonde brought her closer to ecstasy. Suddenly her hips stilled, pressed up to Sevens mouth as her orgasm consumed her. She cried out shocked by the intensity of it.

"Oh Seven, that was incredible." The Captain whispered, when her breathing had calmed sufficiently. When Seven did not respond she opened her eyes to find the Borg sitting cross-legged between Janeways knees, her thoughts far away.

"What is it Seven?" She asked sitting up.

"I did not mean for this to happen. You hurt me. The logical option was to avoid the matter and return the nature of our affiliation to its previous state." The Captains heart sank.

"Is that why you didn't want me to touch you?" she asked lightly, trying not to cry.

"Yes" said Seven simply, avoiding her gaze.

"Do you still want that?" she took the younger woman's hand in her own. "Seven?"

"No. I believe I want you Captain, however I can't be sure. Emotions are challenging." She stated a confused expression on her face.

"Well what does your heart say?" Seven looked surprised.

"I do not think with my heart Captain. It would be a futile exercise as motor functions and receptor areas are located in the brain. As ships Captain one would hope you had a better knowledge of human anatomy than that. People depend on you." A sly smile appeared on Sevens face. Now it was Janeways turn to look surprised. Had Seven just made a joke? She started to ask but was cut off by Sevens full lips brushing sensually against hers. She kissed her, her tongue caressing the older womans lips, slipping inside, over her teeth. Seven trailed her hand up one firm thigh as their mouths eagerly sought each other.

Seven's fingers entered the Captains satin folds and she marvelled at how wet the older woman had become. Tearing her mouth away from Janeways much to her captains disappointment she kissed a line down to her firm breasts. Her tongue traced the Captains nipple, swirling over the taut peak before covering it with her mouth. A deep groan emanated from the Captains throat and she started rocking harder to the rhythm of Sevens fingers. As she repeatedly plunged deep inside the her lover, feeling the warm fluids coating her fingers, she watched the Captains face intently. Her mouth was open and soft staccato moans escaped from between ruby lips.

Sucking intently Seven thrust harder and harder into her until finally her back arched and she screamed Sevens name as she came. Collapsing onto the floor of astrometrics, the spasms gradually subsided. She smiled up at the woman who had brought her so much pleasure. Her fingertips traced the outline of Sevens jaw and she realised how lucky she was to have found her soul mate. She would never let Seven go ever again.

"Computer site to site transport, my quarters." Her quarters materialised and she stood, leading Seven to her bed. Exhausted, she crawled between the sheets and motioned for Seven to do the same. Shedding her biosuit which was slightly damp due to having the Captain pressed up against it, she climbed naked into the bed. The Captain pressed close and rested her head on Sevens strong shoulder. Cupping one of Seven's breasts gently she looked up at eyes filled with love.

"I want to wake up with you every morning, Seven. You mean so much to me and I want to spend the rest of my life, even if it is going to be spent in the Delta quadrant, with you."

"I would like that also Kathryn. But I know that you will get us home." Seven smiled at her and kissed her gently before they both descended into a thick sleep.

* * *

The Captain woke with a start, her hand snaked out and relief flooded through her when it made contact with soft warm flesh. She sighed contentedly and snuggled closer to the sleeping individual beside her. Sensing movement the Borg's eyes flew open.

"Captain?"

"Yes?"

"I need to regenerate. Is that acceptable?"

"Seven, this isn't the dinner table and im not your mother. You don't have to ask my permission to leave."

"I see," she tilted her head to one side as if pondering something, then continued. "So why did I do something wrong last time when I left?"

"You didn't. I guess I was just being insecure. Im sorry about that." The Captain said reproachfully. "I wasted four whole days that I could have spent with you"

"I see." The blonde pulled back the bedclothes and walked over to the bathroom. The sight of that perfect body made the Captains mouth water and she felt herself grow hot.

"On, second thoughts. Seven I order you to come back to bed".

Seven obliged and the Captain decided that pulling rank had its uses as they made love again, not stopping until not even Seven had the energy to move another muscle. As the cuddled afterwards, Janeway lightly ran her fingers through golden hair.

"Seven?"

"Yes?"

"Why a cactus?" she asked, as the thought struck her that it wasn't a very romantic present.

"You are the Captain. You are not allowed to fraternise with the crew. To get close to you I knew that I would have to endure great pain but I also knew that what my body needed, what I needed was inside that command mask of yours. To get to that, I had to get through the prickly surface. Like a cactus"

"Are you calling me a cactus"

"In a way, but believe me you are the prettier of the two."

"Oh yeah?" asked the Captain playfully.

"Yes, the Borg do not lie" replied Seven a hint of a smile besieging the tired face. She kissed her mentor lovingly, biting gently at her lower lip.

"Kathryn?"

"mmm..?" said Janeway sleepily.

"What are you going to do to Chakotay?" The Captain laughed, a full throaty laugh that caused goose bumps of delight to rise up Sevens skin.

"Don't worry. I'll think of something."

* * *

It was the day after shoreleave had ended and the entire crew was settling back into their work, including Chakotay. The Captain had wanted systems up to peak efficiency before resuming their course for home. Apparently she had been too busy doing important Captains work to keep up with Voyagers systems. Chakotay snorted, too busy sleeping with Seven more like. He bent down again and continued with his new temporary job. At least he hoped it was temporary.

As the ship glided in its orbit of the planet a figure in a spacesuit was visible on the hull, cleaning the titanium plates armed with a toothbrush.

**The End.**

Please review. I plan to do another story but since this is my first would like feedback on what i could improve and also what was good. Thankyou.


End file.
